Son of The Loan Shark
by Poetreey
Summary: Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan cemoohan para tetangganya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan dan gedoran pintu di malam hari. Ia juga sudah terbiasa melihat punggung ayahnya yang membungkuk dalam kepada para lintah darat berbaju hitam. Tapi kemudian, seseorang yang tidak ia duga muncul di depan pintunya; Pujaan hatinya sendiri. [Chanbaek]
1. s a t u

**Son of The Loanshark**

_By Poetreey_

_Chanbaek/Romance/Drama_

.

.

.

Pelajar dengan name tag bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun itu menghirup nafas dengan lega. Ujian tengah semesternya baru saja selesai. Untungnya, materi kelas tiga SMA tidak terlalu banyak. Akhirnya ia terbebas dari jam malam yang dihabiskan dengan bercumbu dengan buku setebal lima sentimeter. Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku lalu membereskan barang bawaannya.

Ia sudah berniat untuk mentraktir teman-teman terdekatnya, Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol untuk makan ramen di kedai milik ayahnya. Air liurnya hampir saja tumpah ketika ia memikirkan semangkuk ramen hangat dan sedap buatan ibunya. Tidak sabar, akhirnya Baekhyun segera bangkit dan menghampiri bangku Chanyeol yang terletak cukup jauh dari bangkunya karena bangku ujian diatur sesuai kehendak pengawas.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun senang. Pemuda yang dipanggil menengok dan tersenyum tipis karena ia masih sibuk memasukan peralatan alat tulis kedalam tas hijau tuanya. _Tersenyum tipis begitu saja terlihat sangat tampan_, batin Baekhyun. Matanya bulat, rambutnya hitam legam, bibir tebal, dan telinga peri yang selalu diejek oleh Kyungsoo adalah definisi dari wajah menawan pemuda itu. Ia mengagumi Chanyeol sejak mereka naik kelas tiga, mereka tergabung dalam kelas yang sama dan entah bagaimana awalnya, mereka jadi dekat dengan sendirinya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu dan Kyungsoo ramen di kedai ayahku. Kau bisa datang kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunjukan wajah merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku Baek, aku benar-benar ingin datang. Tapi ayahku membutuhkan bantuanku hari ini. Aku akan datang lain kali sebagai gantinya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi yasudah, jangan lupa untuk tetap mengirim pesan saat liburan ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Baekhyun pun melangkah keluar dari kelasnya dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu untuk menjemput Kyungsoo di kelasnya. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak pertama kali ia masuk SMA. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik dan sangat loyal. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai supir taksi dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga sederhana, tetapi didikan keluarga Kyungsoo sangat baik sehingga sifat Kyungsoo begitu disukai banyak orang.

Baekhyun pun sebenarnya cukup percaya diri. Ia memang tidak mempunyai wajah menawan seperti murid popular di sekolahnya. Ia tidak mempunyai tinggi badan seperti model ataupun badan selangsing idol, tapi ia cukup bersyukur dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya. Itulah yang selalu diajarkan ibunya. Omong-omong soal ibunya, Hyojoo, ibunya sangat ahli dalam urusan dapur. Tangan dingin ibunya selalu berhasil membuat kudapan istimewa yang siap dihidangkan di kedai ramen milik ayahnya, Taesuk Byun. Kedai ramennya bernama Shinbaek Ramen. Ayahnya bersikeras menggunakan nama anaknya sebagai brand usahanya. Bagi Baekhyun, nama itu terdengar cukup bodoh. Tapi ia tidak bisa protes begitu melihat wajah bangga ayahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Suara Kyungsoo bergema di lorong. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru menghampiri sahabat kesayangannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju kedai milik Baekhyun. Sepanjang jalan, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak karena hal remeh yang mereka lihat di jalanan ataupun karena saling melempar lelucon satu sama lain.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Chanyeol tidak ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia bilang Ayahnya membutuhkan bantuannya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kyungsoo bergumam sambil mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali bertanya, "Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya kita belum pernah berkunjung kerumahnya dan bertemu keluarganya kan? Dia juga belum pernah mengunjungi kita. Bagaimana kalau liburan kali ini kita berkunjung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju karena ia pun penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi sahabat lelakinya itu. Hal yang ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol adalah fakta bahwa ia cukup pintar dalam bidang akademis, ia juga cukup ahli dalam bidang bela diri, tetapi ia tidak terlalu pandai berteman. Meski begitu, ia mempunyai teman sejak kecil bernama Jongin yang bersekolah di SMA lain. Chanyeol bilang padanya bahwa Jongin adalah teman yang setia padanya sejak dulu. Disaat orang lain menjauhinya, Jongin tetap sudi berteman dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Baekhyun jadi penasaran dengan Jongin dan masa kecil Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di lokasi yang dituju, kebingunganlah yang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedai ramen milik ayahnya tutup. Pintu depannya terkunci erat, jendela yang terbuat dari kayu itu pun tertutup tanpa cela. Aneh, padahal hari ini adalah hari Selasa. Dan kalaupun ayahnya berniat menutup kedai, ayahnya pasti akan memberitahunya dulu.

"Kenapa hari ini kalian tutup?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Harusnya hari ini kami buka, _kok_. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membawa teman." Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke pekarangan dan berusaha mengintip dari sela jendela namun sia-sia.

"Maaf, Soo. Hari ini kita batal makan ramen, ya? Aku harus pulang dan memastikan ke Ayah." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya? Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa mengirim pesan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Pasti! Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati dijalan." Katanya sambil membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, keduanya berpisah dan Baekhyun bergegas menuju rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kedai. Sepatu ayah dan ibunya ada di rumah. Baekhyun membuka sepatunya lalu melangkah masuk. Di ruang tengah, tampak Ayah dan Ibunya yang tengah duduk berhadapan sambil menunduk lesu. Sesekali, ayahnya menggaruk kepalanya kasar dan pundak ibunya turun naik. Sepertinya ibunya tengah menangis.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Panggil Baekhyun was-was. Sejujurnya ia panik saat melihat keadaaan didalam,namun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Baekkie, kau sudah pulang?" Sapa ibunya sambil menghapus air mata. Ternyata benar, ibunya tengah menangis. Ayahnya menengok dan tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ibu menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Ibunya menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum ia mendongak dan berbisik, "Ayah.. Ayah bangkrut, sayang."

"Apa?!" Respon Baekhyun sudah pasti, kaget. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Ayahnya bangkrut? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Beribu pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Baekhyun.

Ayahnya mendongak dan ikut menggenggam tangan anak sulungnya. "Maafkan Ayah, nak. Ayah menjadi korban penipuan. Ingat dengan rencana ayah untuk membuka cabang di kota sebelah? Ternyata pemilik tanahnya menipu ayah."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka tanpa ia sadari. Ayahnya yang ia ketahui cerdas, menjadi korban penipuan? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Namun ia sadar, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, begitupula ayahnya yang bisa saja melakukan kesalahan sewaktu-waktu, seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya erat. Beban yang dipikul ayahnya pasti sangatlah berat. Ia bertekad untuk membantu keluarganya dengan bekerja selama liburan. Karena adiknya, Jaemin masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama, dan mustahil ia bisa membantu banyak. Selain orang tuanya dan Baekhyun, siapa lagi yang bisa diandalkan untuk membantu masalah keluarga?

Dan baru ia ketahui seminggu setelahnya, bahwa Ayahnya berhutang ke lintah darat. Ayahnya meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar sebagai tambahan untuk modal membuka cabang baru. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengetahui konsekuensi yang dihadapi ayahnya. Yaitu bunga yang semakin membesar perharinya bahkan mungkin setiap detiknya. Ditambah kondisi keluarganya sekarang yang benar-benar sedang terpuruk. Mau marah pun percuma, karena nasi sudah jadi bubur. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini adalah bekerja keras untuk melunasi hutang.

Baekhyun tidak pernah pergi bersama teman-temannya lagi sejak libur tengah semester. Semua rencana yang sudah ia susun sejak jauh-jauh hari hilang begitu saja. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kondisi keluarganya karena Ia memang tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan.

Waktu Baekhyun sehari-hari ia habiskan dengan bekerja. Entah itu menjadi penjaga kasir di minimarket, pelayan di café, sampai tukang bersih-bersih di toko kelontong dan toko buku favoritnya. Ayahnya kini bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di kantor penerbit kecil di pusat kota. Ibunya membuat masakan homemade dan menerima permintaan catering. Jaemin pun sering membantu usaha ibunya dan terkadang ia mengikuti acara dari komunitas positif yang menghasilkan uang. Bahkan bocah itu rela menjual koleksi gundam dan komik kesayangannya. Baekhyun bersyukur karena keluarganya sangat sportif dan mendukung satu sama lain.

Tak terasa, tiga bulan berlalu. Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa, dan kegiatannya setelah pulang sekolah adalah bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir minimarket. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui kabar ayahnya yang bangkrut, itu dengan mudah menyebar disekolah. Entah siapa yang pertama kali menyebarnya. Tetapi, kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mengetahui kalau Baekhyun dan keluarganya terlilit hutang di lintah darat. Dan Baekhyun pun tidak pernah membicarakan itu karena sekali lagi, ia tidak butuh belas kasihan.

Baekhyun sudah tebal muka dengan cacian dari para tetangga saat orang-orang suruhan rentenir datang untuk menagih hutang di malam hari, bahkan tak jarang saat tengah malam. Menggedor dengan kencang dan menimbulkan kericuhan yang sangat menganggu. Hanya karena Ayahnya telat membayar selama dua hari. Yang ayahnya bisa lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun terkadang mengumpat mengenai itu, karena para tetangga mereka tidak tahu apa yang keluarganya rasakan dan hanya mencemooh sesuka hati mereka. Namun lagi-lagi, ibunya selalu mengingatkannya untuk tabah.

Malam ini, Baekhyun sedang sendirian dirumah. Ayahnya mendapatkan shift lembur dan ibunya pergi untuk mengantar pesanan dengan Jaemin ke kota sebelah selama dua hari karena ada urusan lainnya. Ia yakin bahwa orang-orang brengsek berbaju hitam itu akan kembali datang hari ini karena Ayahnya telah menunggak tiga hari. Ayahnya sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk selalu dekat dengan ponsel sehingga jika terjadi apapun, Baekhyun bisa langsung menghubungi Ayahnya.

Tepat jam Sembilan, acara kesukaan Baekhyun sedang diputar di televisi. Baekhyun menyetel suara yang cukup besar supaya ia tidak ketakutan. Di pertengahan acara, terdengar suara ban mobil berdecit di depan rumahnya. Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dan mengintip dari jendela. Apakah itu mobil ayahnya atau mobil para lintah darat?

Yang dapat ia lihat adalah sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya persis. Tak lama,seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri rumahnya. Mukanya tidak terlihat jelas kecuali rambutnya yang hitam dan setelan bajunya yang hitam juga. Baekhyun buru-buru kembali ke ruang tengah dan mematikan televisi. Tepat saat itu juga, ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan.

_Sial_, pikir Baekhyun. Ia hanya berharap agar pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya dirumah dan pergi dengan tenang.

"Buka pintunya. Aku tahu ada orang didalam, suara televisinya begitu nyaring tadi." Lelaki dibalik pintu itu bersuara. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Mau tak mau, ia harus menghampiri lintah darat itu. Meskipun ia sempat bingung,karena biasanya para lintah darat itu datang dengan ricuh, seperti menggedor pintu jika tidak dibuka, dan berteriak non stop atau terkadang juga mengancam. Tapi kali ini, orang itu cukup tenang.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Baekhyun mengambil panci berkarat kesayangan ibunya dari dapur. Anak itu menggenggam panci itu erat sebagai senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. Kemudian ia melangkah perlahan menuju pintu depan. Sumpah, ia merasa menjadi tokoh utama film action sekarang.

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Baekhyun menelan ludah lalu membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam,saya–Baekhyun?!" Lelaki itu berteriak kaget di akhir.

"Park Chanyeol?!" Kata Baekhyun tak kalah kaget.

Apa yang dilakukan temannya disini? Bukankah orang suruhan rentenir yang seharusnya ada di hadapannya, si botak dan bapak-bapak berkumis? Kenapa yang ada di hadapannya malah sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia kagumi?

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

_._

_._

_Halo! Aneh tidak karena di fic ini anak-anak exo jadi anak sekolahan? Hahaha, aku lagi rindu sama fic exo yang latarnya sekolah. Meskipun kenyataannya mereka udah uhuk-kolot-uhuk. Dan aku masih ragu sama gender Baek disini. Lebih baik GS atau tidak? Silahkan kirim saran kalian ya. Terima kasih telah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya._

_Ohiya, ff ini pernah dipost di Wattpad dengan chara yang berbeda (sekarang sudah dihapus). Tapi penulisnya tetap sama, aku. Hehe._


	2. d u a

**Son of The Loan shark**

_By Poetreey_

_Chanbaek/Romance/Drama_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggosok kedua tangannya yang kedinginan. Sial, udara malam ini dingin sekali. Seingatnya, siang tadi matahari dengan senang hatinya memamerkan kehangatannya. Suasananya benar-benar jadi tidak mendukung sekarang. Kakinya berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah taman kecil dekat rumahnya. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu ayunan dan menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada.

Pemuda berambut hitam datang menyusulnya dan duduk di ayunan tempat samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah pemuda itu,Chanyeol. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Setelan Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Rambutnya berantakan, kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan sangat kusut, celana kain itu juga mengingatkan Baekhyun pada baju kerja Ayahnya sekarang. Jika saja Chanyeol memakai kalung rantai dengan kancing kemeja yang dibuka, Baekhyun sudah pasti mengira Chanyeol mafia kelas kakap.

"Kau..tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol canggung.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia bohong, tentu saja. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus tidur tipis, celana pendek diatas lutut, dan sandal rumahan. Baekhyun memakai jaket _sih_, tetapi itu benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun menggantung.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Baekhyun menengok lalu memberikan tatapan seolah ia meminta penjelasan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku malam-malam begini? Jangan bilang kau adalah orang suruhan rentenir?"

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap sayu kedua kaki jenjangnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Betul, aku orang suruhan rentenir."

Kaget, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Seorang siswa teladan yang merangkap pujaan hatinya ternyata orang yang bekerja dengan rentenir? Lebih mirisnya lagi, dia datang untuk menagih hutang padanya. Dunia pasti sedang mempermainkan Baekhyun. Tak lupa Semesta tengah menertawakannya. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget di wajahnya. Chanyeol menganggap itu lucu, tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya sekarang.

"..Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata." Baekhyun menggosok wajahnya kasar. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"..Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sejak..aku kecil?" Dijawab dengan pertanyaan yang ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Baek, aku adalah anak dari pemilik kantor rentenir itu." Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

Oh _well,_ fakta lainnya yang kembali mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia tertawa sinis, tidak heran ia selalu melihat Chanyeol dikelilingi barang-barang yang harganya tidak masuk akal bagi Baekhyun. Jadi, image siswa teladan itu hanyalah topeng?

Kini semua masuk akal, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajaknya atau Kyungsoo untuk bermain ke rumahnya, bahkan untuk kerja kelompok. Pemuda itu tidak pernah membicarakan keluarganya dan selalu berkelit saat ditanya. Juga mengapa ia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya saat ia masih kecil dan hanya seseorang bernama Jongin yang tetap menemaninya, meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa itu Jongin.

"Lucu sekali." Baekhyun kembali tertawa. "Lalu, kemana si botak dan paman berkumis itu? Bukankah harusnya mereka yang datang malam ini dan menghajarku?"

"Mereka mengantar ayah ke China."

"Wah, sungguh hebat. Sudah sampai China. Untuk apa? Mencari mangsa baru? Atau membuat kerjasama kotor lainnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Baek.." Panggilnya pelan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ayunan dan mendengus keras, "Apa?"

"Ini juga bukan keinginanku. Aku tidak meminta dilahirkan di keluarga seperti ini. Aku tidak meminta untuk menagih uang ke orang-orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku. Setelah orang-orang mengetahui aku siapa, mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku, mencemooh dan mencaci keluargaku dibelakangku!" Nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi. Baekhyun dapat merasakan emosi yang dipendam oleh pemuda itu.

"Oh, lalu apakah kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya orang-orang yang kalian kejar? Keluargaku, misalnya? Kalian menambahkan bunga yang besarnya tidak masuk akal setiap detiknya, memancing keributan baik siang maupun malam! Bagaimana kami dapat melunaskan hutang kami jika jumlahnya bertambah besar setiap kami bernafas? Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang mendapat cacian? Keluargaku juga mendapatkan cemoohan setiap hari! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya saat orang-orang bilang bahwa keluargaku adalah parasit di lingkungan ini?"

"Ayah harus lembur hampir setiap malam, kesehatan ibu terganggu karena stress, aku harus kerja seharian tanpa libur bahkan di akhir pekan, adikku juga dijauhi oleh teman-temannya dan aku yang harus memergokinya menangis di kamar mandi. Ayahku mendapatkan lebam diwajahnya hanya karena ia telat membayar selama dua hari!" Teriak Baekhyun, menumpahkan segala emosi yang ia pendam beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya yang memerah.

Chanyeol menunduk lagi, terdiam karena tidak mampu bicara apa-apa. Baekhyun menghela nafas keras lalu menyeka air matanya kasar. "Katakan pada ayahmu yang terhormat, aku tidak bisa membayar hutang kami tepat waktu hari ini. Tapi aku pastikan besok siang uang yang kalian harapkan sudah ada ditangan kalian. Jika kalian ingin menghajarku karena itu, silahkan." Kata Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Dan tentang kau dan keluargamu yang mendapat cacian, mungkin kalian memang pantas menerimanya." Tutupnya pelan namun tajam.

Kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongak perlahan, menatap bagaimana Baekhyun memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh ditelan kegelapan malam. Punggung kecilnya tampak begitu ringkih. Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluknya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, terlebih lagi mungkin saat ini ia menjadi orang yang paling dibenci Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lesu. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, suasana di lingkungan rumahnya sangat sepi. Yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah nyanyian para jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya. Sesekali air mata mengalir dari mata sipitnya, yang cepat-cepat ia usap. Malu jika dilihat orang. Lelaki _manly_ sepertinya tidak boleh menangis, kan.

Jujur, ia kecewa. Mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya adalah salah satu dari sekumpulan orang yang ia benci. Memang, ayahnya lah yang meminjam uang kepada para lintah darat itu, jika ia menempatkan posisinya sebagai Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak salah apa-apa, ia hanya melaksanakan perintah ayahnya untuk menagih hutang orang-orang.

..Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya tetap sakit.

Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dihatinya. Ia telah menumpahkan emosinya begitu saja dihadapan Chanyeol, kemudian mencacinya tepat di depan mukanya. Sungguh rendah. Langkahnya terhenti kemudian menengok ke belakang. Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol mengejarnya. Cih, berharap apa ia? Kemudian ia kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Di depan rumahnya, masih terparkir mobil sedan hitam milik Chanyeol. Memori dimana orang-orang berbaju hitam datang dan menghajar ayahnya habis-habisan kembali datang menghantui Baekhyun. Rasa kesal dan benci kembali mengambil alih pikirannya. Ia menendang mobil Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, yang hasilnya adalah tidak menghasilkan goresan apapun yang berarti. Yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit di kaki mungilnya. Ia mendengus keras lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya.

.

Hari ini hari Rabu, jadwal Baekhyun hari ini adalah menghadiri pertemuan klub musik sepulang sekolah, lalu bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket. Baekhyun membereskan alat tulis dan semua barang yang ada di mejanya, sesekali ia membalas teman-temannya yang berpamitan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Setelah selesai, ia merapikan bangku dan melangkah keluar kelas. Di depan pintu, sudah ada ada Chanyeol yang menunggunya. Seperti biasanya, karena memang mereka satu klub. Tidak, tanpa kegiatan klub pun Chanyeol selalu menunggunya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang bagus setelah Ayahnya pulang dini hari dalam keadaan mabuk dan menangis lirih di ruang tamu tadi pagi. Ia juga tidak ingin menyapa Chanyeol atau bahkan melihat wajahnya. Ia melewati Chanyeol begitu saja dan berjalan santai di lorong.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh yang dipanggil. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Biasanya, mereka akan saling berbagi lelucon saat berjalan bersama seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai diruangan klub. Tapi, sungguh, acara klub hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjauhinya habis-habisan dan tidak menengok sama sekali. Melirikpun tidak. Teman-teman mereka pun heran karena biasanya dua orang itu selalu menempel bak prangko. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat ditanya apakah mereka bertengkar.

Pukul lima sore tepat, kegiatan klub mereka selesai. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol lalu menariknya ke luar. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang karena ia pikir Baekhyun sudah tidak marah dan mau bicara lagi dengannya. Tapi ia salah. Baekhyun menariknya ke ruangan kelas yang kosong lalu menyerahkan bingkisan.

"Apa ini, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hutangku bulan ini." Jawab Baekhyun dingin. Ia mendorong bingkisan itu ke dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya tanpa bicara apapun. Ia tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Biasanya, saat orang membayar pinjaman mereka, Chanyeol hanya akan mengangguk dengan raut wajah dingin. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. Kenapa? Chanyeol juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya.

"Baek–" Tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Baekhyun sudah melenggang pergi dari hadapannya sambil menutup pintu kelas dengan keras.

_Pada akhirnya, semua orang kembali menjauhiku_. Batinnya.

.

Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Shift kerjanya masih tiga jam. Untungnya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan berdiri berjam-jam dibalik meja kasir. Yang sebelumnya sangat ia hindari, ia benar-benar benci berdiri dalam waktu yang lama. Wajahnya juga terasa pegal karena harus tersenyum kepada para pelanggan minimarket.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Ia butuh istirahat sebentar. Ia mengambil satu botol susu pisang lalu meminumnya dengan rakus. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun merasa lapar karena ia belum makan malam. Jika ia mengambil makanan di minimarket, gajinya akan dipotong sesuai barang yang ia bawa. Dan ia menghindari pemotongan gaji. Yah, susu pisang ini pengecualian. Setiap hari ia selalu mengambil susu, entah itu rasa pisang,cokelat, ataupun rasa favoritnya; Strawberry.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari acara istirahatnya dan menyapa pelanggan, "Selamat datang–" Wajah berserinya seketika tergantikan oleh wajah masam, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Belanja, tentu saja. Tidak ada larangan aku tidak boleh belanja disini kan?" Ternyata Chanyeol yang datang. Masih dengan seragamnya, pemuda itu masuk dan membawa beberapa camilan favoritnya. Tak lupa ia membeli dua buah cup Ramyeon pedas kesukaannya.

Baekhyun menscan barang-barang belajaan pemuda itu malas-malasan. Ia berharap Chanyeol cepat-cepat pergi dari sini karena Baekhyun sebal melihat muka tampan pemuda itu. Setelah selesai membayar, Chanyeol menyeduh dua cup Ramyeon itu lalu memberikan satu kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak butuh, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau menambah hutangku." Tolak Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku yakin kau belum makan malam. Jangan keras kepala dan makan saja. Itu traktiranku." Chanyeol menyodorkan Ramyeon itu tepat ke hadapan Baekhyun. Wangi Ramyeon itu benar-benar menggoda hidung Baekhyun. Seolah-olah berkata, _ayo makan aku sayang._

Tetap mengikuti egonya, Baekhyun mendorong tangan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak lapar." Sayangnya, disaat yang bersamaan, perutnya berteriak kelaparan. Moment yang sangat tidak tepat. Chanyeol tersenyum geli lalu menyimpan ramyeon cup itu di depan Baekhyun lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang disediakan di dalam minimarket itu.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Sial, rasanya ia ingin menguburkan dirinya hidup-hidup di pemakaman atas bukit. Akhirnya ia menyerah lalu memakan ramyeon pemberian Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang makan dengan cepat. Terlihat sekali bahwa anak itu kelaparan.

_Semoga dengan ini hubungan kami bisa berangsur baik kembali_, batin Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ia dan Baekhyun bisa kembali berteman seperti dulu. Hatinya sakit saat Baekhyun mendiaminya dan menjauhinya sejak tadi pagi. Biasanya, setelah orang-orang menjauhinya, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Toh, ia tidak butuh mereka.

Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun berbeda.

Sejak peristiwa _'ayo tinggalkan Chanyeol dan jangan temani ia'_ yang dilakukan teman-temannya sejak sekolah dasar, Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepada siapapun. Tersenyum saja rasanya sulit, apalagi menyapa dan memulai pertemanan.

Tapi kemudian, di awal kelas tiga, dimana Chanyeol sangka ia tidak akan mempunyai teman satupun selama masa SMAnya, seorang pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun datang ke mejanya dan menawarkan sekotak susu strawberry. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung saat itu, meskipun ia lebih menyukai susu pisang, akhirnya ia menerima juga susu pemberian Baekhyun. Setelah itu, Baekhyun mengajaknya berteman dan alasan bocah itu adalah; "_Aku suka melihat telingamu, seperti telinga peri. Wajahmu juga tampan, sepertinya kau orang baik."_

Sejak saat itu, mereka bersahabat baik dan selalu bersama, seperti kisah indah masa SMA. Bahkan teman-teman kelasnya mengejek mereka pengantin baru. Hari-hari Chanyeol jadi lebih berwarna dan Chanyeol menyukai itu. Selain Baekhyun, ia juga mempunyai teman baru lainnya, Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun, otomatis ia menjadi teman baru Chanyeol juga.

Chanyeol tidak rela jika Baekhyun harus pergi dari hari-harinya.

Di tengah lamunannya, seseorang yang familiar masuk kedalam minimarket, Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat melihat sahabatnya datang. Kyungsoo menyapa Baekhyun lalu menyapa Chanyeol, "Kau datang juga? Wah, padahal kita tidak janjian."

"Aku lapar setelah bekerja keras." Jawab Chanyeol jenaka.

"Heh. Bekerja keras." Ejek Baekhyun sinis.

Kyungsoo menatap heran, apakah kedua sahabatnya ini tengah bersitegang? Kenapa ia tidak mengetahuinya? Faktor beda kelas, ia selalu tertinggal berita. Akhirnya ia ikut membeli ramyeon cup dan makan bersama mereka.

"Jadi, kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya, "Tanya saja pada orang ini."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, "Jika ini tentang komik Jaemin yang hilang dipinjam Chanyeol lagi, tolong jangan libatkan aku."

"Mana ada. Koleksi komik bocah itu sudah dijual." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia lupa dengan keadaan keluarga Baekhyun sekarang. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Jadi, ini adalah kontes menatap? Silahkan lanjutkan. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke gudang. Kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lesu, "Dia marah padaku."

"Karena?"

"Karena aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk."

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku–" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong Karena ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah telepon masuk dari ayahnya. Hal yang sangat mengganggu bagi Chanyeol, karena sudah pasti ia akan disuruh ke kantor ayahnya. Ia mematikan panggilan itu lalu bangkit dan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo, "Maaf, aku pergi duluan, ya? Ayahku membutuhkanku. Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun."

"Oh,oke.." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar minimarket dengan langkah lesu. Setelah ini, Chanyeol yakin Ayahnya akan menyuruhnya menagih uang ke orang-orang, dan ia harus siap menerima cacian untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_._

_._

_Jadinya gender Baekhyun di fanfic ini adalah laki-laki. So, yes ff ini yaoi gaes. Terima kasih untuk sarannya, dan maaf kepada yang memberi saran berbeda. Semoga kalian tetap menyukai fic ini ya._

_Ohiya chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang kemarin, semoga tidak boring ya :(_

_Don't forget to review, thank you._


End file.
